Dr Gordon's Other Game
by Dracina
Summary: Dr. Gordon craws out of the bathroom, blah blah blah, there are a million out there, but wait! Gordon gets one last chance to redeem himself! chapter 4 now up!
1. What happened to Gordon?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own saw or any of these charactors

**Author's Notes: **This is my first time submiting a fan fiction and my first time writing a saw fic. so I want your honest opions. All reveiws are welcome: )

* * *

Dr. Gordon crawled away from the bathroom. It won't be the room he'll die in. Oh no, it wouldn't, but the hallway might. He gritted his teeth in pain and determination. He had to get out, to get help. Not just for him, but for poor Adam, stuck in hell and now facing it alone. It made him feel like shit. Gordon could heard Adam's screams for him to come back faintly in the distance. It (along with pain, shock, and hopelessness) made him collapse.

He tried to get back up but the pain was to unbearable and all Dr. Gordon could do was weep and cry out weekly for help. He heard a gunshot dimly but it didn't quite register. He had lost a lot of blood and he felt more and more sleepy. Gordon fought it knowing it was the sleep of death and yet, at the same time, he wondered why he should fight it. He wasn't going to survive…

"I'm gonna die here…Aren't I?…" Gordon was about to except his death when he heard a voice right behind him.

"Not here, not now, not if I can stop the bleeding for you." The voice was horse and whoever was talking coughed violently, then continued. "Hello Dr. Gordon." Gordon's eyes went wide. _Is this the one who put me here? But…Zep…HE was it…wasn't he? _"You have failed my game, and yet, you DID survive. I should kill you now but, I'm feeling generous." The voice laughed a little but it turned into a coughing fit. "I will give you one last chance." Gordon finally gathered the strength and courage to look at the voice. It was the man in the room before…minus the huge bullet wound.

"I thought you were dead." Gordon said thickly.

"And I thought you were dying."

Gordon stopped trying to figure it out and fainted.

* * *

Gordon slowly woke up. A small dingy looking bulb was hanging from the ceiling of the room he was in. He could barely move but his mind was in a panic. _Oh God NO! no…_ Gordon laid there until he could sit up. When he did, he simply observed in horror the room in witch he was trapped.

Dr. Gordon, with his sawed off leg in a cast (open at the bottom), was in the middle of a square piece of concrete floor with to obvious pathways leading off to who knows what horrors. Every wall was made of mirror. Not all of them were normal. Some were twisted or distorted, like a fun house. The nasty, cruddy ceiling had pipes coming out at some places but mostly it was just gross and a little to low. Gordon thought that if he would stand, his hair would never forgive him for letting it touch that ceiling. The floor was cracked and rather dirty but not all that bad. It did have grates in it though and for some reason they struck Dr. Gordon as odd or out of place…

That's when he saw the big red "X" beside him with a cassette player in the middle. Gordon shrunk away at first but knew he had to play the tape inside. After a moment of indecision, Dr. Gordon pressed "play".

* * *

**There will be more to come! ... but I would like to get reviews first incase this is really bad or something x.x; ... Yeah, so, R&R!**


	2. Let the game begin again

"Hello again, Dr. Gordon. You know why you are here so I will not waste your time repeating myself. You are here to play one last game. You almost learned your lesson. Almost… but that isn't good enough. As you probably saw by now, the walls are mirrors. If you break a single one, you will be rather… unlucky. There are three keys of different sizes and colors. You must find them and also find a door. There are, however, some things that will make it… not so simple. There is a certain snake venom also known as "liquid pain". This is because all it does is constantly and relentlessly stimulate pain receptors where ever it contacts them. This puts great stress on the heart and the mind. After losing so much blood and enough sedatives to keep you knocked out for five days, stress would be fatal. Yes, five days, Adam is dead Dr. Gordon, but you are not. My question is did you escape to live or to help Adam? I guess I'll find out. Do you want to live, Gordon? Live or die, make your choice. Let the game begin."

Gordon screamed at the tape recording and threw it at the ground. It shattered and little pieces flew everywhere at high speeds. "NOOOOOOOOOO! You son of a bitch! Why don't you pick on a murderer? I wasn't THIS bad a person, was I? Let me out! Let me out! First, my family… Then Adam…" _Poor Adam… He didn't deserve what happened to him…_ Gordon had a moment of silence for Adam but after that he made his way by crawling forward, yelling for help, just in case…._Oh, who am I kidding? No one can hear me… Jigsaw made sure of that… I'm probably deep underground somewhere…_

Gordon stopped screaming for help. He had to save his energy. He had no way of telling how big this place was but if Jigsaw was as cruel as he thought he was, it would be like a football stadium… laced with land mines… and bombs… and dead bodies that can still scream in your mind if you look at them… scream with the horrid pain they are some how still going through… _No! I mustn't think like this! I have to get out! I can't let him win…not him…no…I will get out if for no other reason then to KILL this… jigsaw…_

"Hehehehehe…oh, yes…. I will kill you….in the most horrid way possible that will make even YOU scream for help!" Dr. Gordon laughed like a lunatic and then wore a disturbing smile made worse with the dirt and grim that had collected over the past couple days. Gordon crawled around through various pathways, doubling back a lot after finding a dead end. He also avoided several tripwires very carefully… He did know of the venom mentioned and he saw it's devastating effects once… He never wanted to see them again. In liquid form, it was deadly enough but in gas form, it only caused pain. Not just in the exterior either, it permeates the skin all the way to the bone. Gordon knew he was slowly losing his sanity, it's probably to late to recover it, but insanity was what was keeping him going at this point. Pain would not only work to kill him with a heart attack but also make him lose what little mental strength he had left. If he lost any more nerve, Gordon would probably collapse on the cold concrete and stay there till he dies. Killing jigsaw, however, gave him purpose! Plus, a thought that never struck him before… What if his family were still alive. It wasn't likely, but neither was this, so why not? Zep never said they died. People might have heard and got them help! Gordon, as a doctor, know of many cases were people survive gunshot wounds! Hell, he shot Adam! And… well, he's now dead, but not because of the gun shot wound! …Right?

"Yes, I will see my family… AND kill Jigsaw! Now, I HAVE to live! I can't pass this up just because I sawed of my leg!" That's when Gordon stopped crawling. He realized he couldn't feel the bottom part of the injured leg. He sat down and examined it. Gordon was a doctor and while most people would notice this and say 'Oh good! One less thing that's hurting!', Gordon knew better. The wound's bleeding had ceased but it was obviously not taken care of. The opened-ended cast-like thing showed him what he had feared. The bottom of what remained of his leg had turned a bluish black color and was numb to any feeling. He noticed also a slight smell coming from it. Gordon knew what it was but he didn't want to. It was a form of gangrene known as "wet". It was a fast spreading form that was known to be deadly if left for about a week or longer. Dr. Gordon couldn't tell where it began and were it ended without further tests, nevertheless it wasn't good. _Just my luck, I lived from sawing my own fucking foot off and I get to die from a treatable disease! I treated this before!_ Gordon sat there, looking at where his foot used to be. He missed it, you can't blame him, he was rater attached to it…


	3. In the Maze

**O.O;;; CRAP! I forgot the disclaimer AND the author's notes last chapter! ... sorry everyone, this time I remembered! XP**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gordon, Adam, Jigsaw, or any other "SAW" stuff... surely you know that by now...**

**Author's Notes (a.k.a. me rambling): PLEASE reveiw! please? please? please? please? please? TY! I did research on that last chapter so I hope you liked it. I'm trying to make the chapters longer but I looked and chapter 2 wasn't much better than chapter 1. I'm really sorry about that... but I'm gonna try to make them longer ... sigh ... oh well, I hope you like it! (btw: REVIEW!)

* * *

**

"Shit, now I'm pissed." Dr. Gordon maneuvered into the crawling position. He continued going in a generally straight line, sometimes reaching a fork in the mirrored paths, hoping he would reach a corner. People usually put stuff in the corner when they don't want it to be noticed. This is when he started looking at the different pathways and noticing he would have more then trip wire traps to deal with. Gordon looked down a pathway. It was, he guessed, one hour since he awoke up in this NEW shit hole and he was a little tired. He started to crawl down this particular passage and felt a sharp pain in his hand and cold steel as well. He stopped to see what he cut himself on and found it was a razor blade spray painted so that it wouldn't shine and it would blend in with the floor. Gordon tossed it aside. He checked his hand, the cut wasn't deep at all but it hurt like hell along with the rest of him, minus the bottom part of his one leg.

"You know what?" he thought out-loud, "You know what's my luck? I'm gonna get tetanus from this. I can see it now, my grave stone will read 'To escape, he thought of everything……except tetanus.'" Gordon shook his head sadly and continued down this path, paying close attention to the ground. Every square inch had one, sometimes two razor blades. They were so sharp, Dr. Gordon cut himself from just moving them out of his way. The task was madding to the point where he just wanted to say 'the hell with it!' and rush through but he didn't want to risk bleeding to death like he did before.

Gordon couldn't believe he thought he would make it. _I should have known better! I went to college and even a 4th grader could have told me I would die! I should have shot Adam… or better yet gave him the poisoned cigarette. He wanted one anyway and it would probably be better then starving or dehydrating. _Dr. Gordon shuddered. He really didn't mind death. It's when the death is torturous and slow that drives him insaneHe sincerely hoped that Adam had the nerve to shoot himself. Gordon looked at his reflection in the mirror right next to him. This was one of the ones that were normal (_Hah! What could ever be normal in a place like this? In conditions like this_?) and really looked at himself for a long while. He saw his refection before now, obviously, but never really stopped to really LOOK.

He was a mess. Blood, sweat, and tears were on his shirt along with the dirt, grim, and vomit from the bathroom. He was glistening with a cold sweat and didn't even notice. He had an odd look in his eyes… he didn't like it. It was that horrid look Zep had when he walked in, ready to shoot to kill. Or perhaps put them out of their misery. He stopped for a moment to think. Jigsaw was smart to have pulled of what he did. _Well, as long as he doesn't include physics in his test I'll live. I had to cheat my way through that class. How big is this place? I have to be near the edge now… _

After what seems like forever, not only is there razor blades everywhere but the trip wires have increased. Instead of single strands, Jigsaw made them more like hurtles with was bad if you were crawling (but that was better than hopping on one foot…). The first time this happened, Gordon almost lost his balance and put his hand on the wall mirror to his left. It bowed badly under his weight. He looked at it, surprised.

"What?" Gordon spoke aloud, "You even weakened the mirrors? As if they weren't easy to break normally… I'm always breaking the hand mirror when I try to use it…heh… maybe that's why I haven't found the door yet…bad luck…" He continued over the trap, trying not to use the mirror for support to much. He managed to not harm the mirror or activate the gas trap. "Well, this will be a red letter day for me yet! I just hope I can get to those keys. I still have to find that door…" he looked around, "not here…. Time to move on…"

"Time is indeed short, Dr. Gordon. You were lucky to have chose the right path in the beginning. Now you are close upon the traps. How will you fair I wonder?" Jigsaw watched from his warehouse what Gordon was doing on monitors. He had hid cameras along the correct of the two paths in the ceiling. Jigsaw was surprised Gordon never noticed. "Now, you will soon see what you are truly up against!"

* * *

**So there it is! I'll try to get the next one up sooner! I need to work on that... so, anyway, hope you enjoyed it **


	4. the first true test

**Disclaimer: I don't own saw but i can't wait for SAW 3! Oct. 27, 2006! see you all there (i won't know you but... still!)**

**A/N: Okay! I finally got ch. 4 up! yay! mircosoft window's screen is now blank again... but oh well! enjoy! and Review! never forget to review... -puppy dog eyes-

* * *

**

Gordon continued forward and got a few more cuts but he was almost used to it by now. He sighed. He never thought he would ever get use to being cut, nor did he think he would need to. He actually smirked a bit at the thought that paper cuts hurt worse…for the most part. Gordon ignored the fact that his hands were actually slowly going numb. He didn't want to think about it. He refused to. If he continued to give himself ways to die he would from worry. _God, if stress is the trap he's using, he almost HAS to win. Damn Jigsaw…_

Dr. Gordon made a right turn between two choices and turned a corner. When he saw what was beyond he stopped and felt what little color he had in his face drain right out. There was one of the three traps that held a key to his survival. There was, what amounted to, a square room with a pedestal in the center. On the pedestal was a glass dome like the kind you would put over a cake in a bakery. Underneath that, was the key. The thing that made poor Dr. Gordon want to puke was that there was the wires. The same wires he had been avoiding only hundreds of them, strung in every direction, at every height. It looked like one of those action movies where a thief had to get past all those lasers by coming down from the ceiling, only there were only those fucking wires. Gordon was panicking. There was nothing sarcastic or ironic about this. In the back of the room, he could see the mirror had been spray painted. It read "Don't trip!" Gordon couldn't think. His mind wanted to shut down and Gordon was so exhausted that he almost feel like he had in that bathroom just before he lost his cool. Just before that phone call that told him he just failed his family. _NO! They could still be alive!_

A sudden and sharp pain tore through Gordon's chest. He cried out in pain and surprise and clutched at his heart. It shocked Dr. Gordon out of his hysteria and into reality. He was short of breath and a cold sweat was starting to form on him. _Oh shit…I almost died again…I just had a small heart attack! Oh GOD, how am I going to get through this if I can't handle LOOKING at his twisted traps? _That is when Gordon saw it. Pipes were coming out of the ceiling with chains attached and wrapped around them. The pipes where put in what seemed like a random fashion but knowing a little about Jigsaw…

"Holy… you mean… hahahahahahaha! Jigsaw, you marked the path for me. I guess you really DO think I'm an idiot! You may have won last time, but this time… hehehehehe…" Gordon stopped a moment to contemplate what he would do to Jigsaw but then shook his head. "No… there's no time! I have to get out first. Besides… If I can barely keep up with the traps he makes… Should I really bother him?" _Lovely, I'm talking to myself._

Gordon came to the first of these poles. It was of to the right a little from where he came in. It was the only one that reached the floor and the only one in a small… air pocket I guess you could call them. From here on out, Jigsaw's advice would need to be followed. The next pole was a bit over three feet away… just out of Gordon's reach.

"DAMMIT!" clung to the pole and looked closer at the patterns through the wires. There was a small opening between his pole and the next but it would involve jumping through and hoping that you wouldn't lose your balance witch is near impossible for a normal, fit person let alone him. He tried it anyway. _I'm tired, I'm hungry, I want to go home, and if I trip the wires, I won't have to deal with them much longer, now will I?_ Gordon used all the strength he could give and flew through the air. He made himself as small as possible and barely managed to grab the next pole. He heard the strum of the wires he went through them and realized how accurate his jumps must be. If he was off an inch anyway he moved, it would be over. There only enough room for one foot to rest on the ground on this pole. "Yeah, we'll see how funny it is when I saw YOUR foot off asshole!" Dr. Gordon screamed at no one, his voice breaking from stress. _I can't get myself to worked up… _He thought of his wife. She had to be alive… She had a secrete crush on Indiana Jones. He actually smiled a bit at that. _Hell, she should see me now. _This calmed Gordon a bit. This jumping from pole to pole went on for a while, every now and again he crawled under wires. It seemed forever until he was down to the last pole and the pedestal. Gordon silently looked for somewhere he could jump through but there was none. There was also no where he could crawl through. He would have to do this by balancing on his one foot and slowly working his way between the biggest hole he had saw. _I'm doomed._

Dr. Gordon slowly shifted his weight only onto his foot and did manage to balance on it. He hopped once or twice toward the wires but not a lot. The pedestal was fairly close so he decided if he could get his arm through far enough, he would help balance his weight by holding on to it. He did it quickly so he wouldn't lose his balance but he miss judged the distance ever so slightly. Gordon had grabbed the edge but it was not enough that he could put his weight on without slipping and activating his death. When Gordon tried to go back, to try again, he found he would fall as well. _Shit…. COME ON! I'm stuck? What the hell?_ Dr. Gordon couldn't stay like this long in his weakened state. He al ready felt himself slipping. His foot was sliding and he was inching downward. He tried to hold on and cried and screamed but finally he couldn't stay and fell.

* * *

**OMG! -gasp- cliffhanger! D hope you like it, there will be a ch. 5 -insert evil laughter here-** _**REVIEW!**__ am i sutble or what?_


End file.
